Everything was always so boring!
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Bored. He was bored. Always bored out of his mind! There had to be some way to get rid of it. Some game to play. Someone to play. Just something! Anything to stop the boredom! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It was all about the game. Something to eliminate the boredom. He needed the fix. He needed the challenge like he needed air, but more so. He needed to be enthralled by something. Anything. There was nothing new. Nothing that could eleviate his boredom. What was he to do? He needed the game.

Every one was so boring. Any little thing could entertain their small minds. The telly, their mobiles, and the lovers. Any number of things, but it was all so boring! The telly had nothing but trash on it day in and day out. Reality they called it. Nothing but a bunch of fools running around and fucking like bunnies. The only thing mobiles were good for was work. Sending a few messages. Boring! And the lovers! They were deluded by chemicals in their brains. He could twist them around his little finger in half a day. No, nothing interesting. Nothing fun.

There was no one who could even compare to his intellect. No one could understand what he understood. They all had their minds somewhere else. Why couldn't they just think! Why couldn't people think! No there was nothing interesting. He took jobs to appease his boredom, but it never lasted. He was always stuck with the mind numbing boredom from before, but always worse. Worse because he knew there was no way to eliminate it.

He was always waiting for something big to happen. Then, a certain someone came along. Oh yes he came along just to shake things up. He knew what boredom was and here he was to kill his boredom. It was all so perfect. It was all just so right.

It was never about the act itself. No it was something more. It was all about the game. Oh, and what a game this was...


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was planned down to the right exact moment. He knew who he was dealing with. This Sherlock Holmes fellow was not an amateur. No, he was something special. He was a new game to play. He was a new puzzle. Sherlock Holmes was his soul mate. Note in the way the ordinary people described soul mates. No, this was different. This was perfect. They were well matched adversaries. Every moment spent together was a constant battle.

This was war. It was the war of the world's. Moriarty against the great Sherlock Holmes. Who would win? Who would be victorious? The boredom was slipping away inch by inch. He made things exciting. He made things interesting. He certainly made things a lot more fun.

Moriarty no longer had to suffer through the ordinary people. He finally had someone on his level. He had someone to battle. He had some entertainment finally. Every move made could be a death sentence. He never felt so alive! They were constantly trying to outwit each other. Never a dull moment with Sherlock Holmes. No, he made things fun.

Boring wasn't an option anymore. He needed this like he needed air. Now that he's had a taste of what this could be here couldn't go back. He _had_to battle. He had to create puzzles and riddles. He needed his fix. He needed Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was so meticulously planned. It had to be. He was trying to beat the great Sherlock Holmes. A man of the highest caliber. A man of deductions. He needed his Sherlock. He was his choice drug.

God he needed him. All of the little quips and snarky comments. He had to have it. There was no way around it. Moriarty needed Sherlock. He was all Moriarty could think about every moment of every day. Sherlock was on his mind.

He was going crazy. He never felt like this before. He felt so alive! Fifteen hours since he last had his fix. Twelve more to go. He was getting antsy waiting. He wanted Sherlock. He wanted to watch him squirm.

Moriarty licked his lips. He had a plan. Everything he had ever did was leading up to this moment. His plan was almost complete. He was almost rid of Sherlock. Almost rid of his addiction.

* * *

A.N./ Getting into the mind of a psychopath. What fun!


	4. Chapter 4

The final problem was staring him in the face. He was standing on the roof top with Sherlock. He had beaten him. Always five steps ahead and three steps behind. They had their quips. They knew what was about to happen. Sherlock was about to jump. He was about to shoot himself. Well, at least it wouldn't be so boring anymore.

His whole life he had been faced with boredom. He always needed something to do. A little bit impulsive he couldn't plan too far in advance. A little bit at a time. He came up to the roof with a plan and a backup. Couldn't be left without plan B.

Sherlock would jump and then he would need a new distraction. He'd need a new fix. The final problem. He always needed something. Everything was so boring! If he was crowned king of the world he'd throw away his crown because it would be so boring!

He needed to be entertained. Sherlock was going to jump. Splat! Boring! Five steps ahead and three behind. Three mistakes. What will he do with them?

Ah, prepared to do anything. Prepared to burn. Oh, yes, he was prepared to burn. Well, he was certainly facing a problem. Sherlock thought he would call off the snipers. Only one way to make that impossible. He needed to shake hands with him in hell now didn't he?


End file.
